bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Korru
Korru is a Lesterin of Stone and former Mercenary currently employed with the Sentinels, and Captain of the Kikanalo Riders. Biography Pre-RPG: Korru was originally a Mercenary, partnered with the De-Toa Mar, until Mar seemingly died in an accident. Korru left mercenary work and decided to join the Po-Koro Guard after the Great Rahkshi Battle. 2013 Arc: Keeping the Peace Korru was first involved with runaway Ga-Toa Ghoti, who was hiding in Po-Koro disguised as a Toa of Stone. After arresting her for witholding information and ambushing him with sand, Korru was chosen to give her protection escorting her back to Ga-Koro, becuase she was afraid for her life. This fear turned out to be well-founded when Vo-Toa Aq showed up and attacked them. Korru was knocked out and Ghoti was kidnapped. Later Korru ran afoul of self-proclaimed future King of Matau Nui Enax, a conflict that fellow Sentinel Prei solved with Donuts. The Sentinel and the Hapaka During a break, Korru found himself approached by Ishi Polzin (presenting himself as Kyhra), who expertly mined the unwitting Lesterin's mind for information about the Sentinels. Afterward Korru escorted "Kyhra" to the Sentinel HQ, saving him from a pair of Skakdi mercenaries on the way. Lecturing the new Guy Korru later took on returning Sentinel Scout Baranx, teaching him how to ride the Kikanalo. The Suspicious Inn On his next patrol, Korru ran across the scene of Vrina, Athiel and Qyntar, next to a dead Inn-keeper. Korru brought the three in for questioning, and through standing watch at their cell door, Korru got an interest in the quest the trio was on, seeing it as an opportunity to take up his Mercenary career again, which he eventually agreed to, stating that "spontaneous adventure" might be just the thing to get him back in the game. Eventually, however, he decided against it, choosing to remain with the Sentinels Promotion Korru was later promoted by Akiri Hewkii to Captain of the Kikanalo Riders, and was given an immediate list of tasks to take care of on the Akiri's behalf. Darkwalk Skirmish Before that could be taken care of, however, the Sentinels recieved reports that hostile forces were massing in the Darkwalk. Korru and Tera took charge of the Sentinel response team and headed out to meet the threat in question. Appearance and Tools Appearance Korru is a heavy, lumbering Lesterin with thick limbs, a large head an… actually, everything about Korru is large. He's a really big Lesterin is what I'm saying here. His mask would, at first glance, look the twice the size of a regular one (probably more like 1.5 times the size). His incredibly muscular build is such that his legs could almost pass for tree trunks, and his arms for a pair of hoses stuffed with rocks. His armor and mask are mostly white, with brown and tan bulging muscle underneath it. His eyes and heartlight are orange. Tools and Equipment Korru's primary weapon is a large, protometal broadsword, which can be wielded in one or two hands after preference. He's also armed with a repeating crossbow, and a small knife edged in Rhena ore usually kept hidden in a sheathe on his shoulder armor. He also has a scope on his Matatu. Korru's Pet Needlenose is Korru's Kikanalo steed. Much like his rider, abnormally large and similarly physically powerful, the two are a animal-man demolition squad. Abilities and Traits Abilities As a Lesterin of Stone, Korru is much stronger and tougher than other characters his size (as if any are as big as him). He's an experienced fighter and traveler, and knows how to get by almost anywhere on very little, and will often spend time just trekking through the Po-Wahi desert. Korru also has a hidden cunning side to him, slowly gained over his life as a Mercenary. As a Lesterin, Korru also has a naturally strong digestive system. He has good eyesight, making him a fairly decent shot and a great pathfinder. Fighting Style In any combative endeavor, Korru excels in brute force; telekinetic blasts, fisticuffs and sweeping strokes with his sword. He is, however, not a slouch, and has a fair bit of cunning as well. He has learned himself a bit of accuracy and finesse as well, primarily with his repeating crossbow and with his rhena-edged knife, the latter of which he often controls using his Matatu. Personality and Traits Korru comes off as outdoorsy, gruff and driven, always ready for the next thing life throws at him. He's an optimist at heart, and likes to spend his time wandering the desert of Po-Wahi or just talking to people. Korru relishes in the harsh climate that the Po-Koronans call home, and never backs down from an opportunity to go out and explore. This habit has also made him quite the survivalist. He's got a bit of an adventurous side and has a soft spot for feminine viles and food. Relationships Friends and Allies Mar - Former Partner. Presumed Dead Prei - Friendly Sentinels Hewkii Enemies Quotes Coming once Korru actually says something worth documenting Trivia Korru is the one character of Geardirector's that had the flimsiest concept upon creation. It has since been fleshed out, however. Korru's voice is similar to that of Clancy Brown Category:Lesterin Category:Characters Category:2013 Arc Category:Mercenaries Category:Sentinels Category:Po-Lesterin Category:Officers